Digimon: A new legacy
by The Shadow Dragon
Summary: A new world, a new legacy of digidestoned. The balance of the digital world is thretening to colapse and five new chosen are sent to stop it. But an ultimate evil is watching their every move...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon *Gasps are heard* I know, I know, it's hard to believe, but I don't OKAY?!! I only own these characters and this storyline that I, and only I made up!!  
  
Note: Um...I'm not sure whether I'll be doing this or not, but each chapter is going to be told by one of the characters! All except the prolouge and first chapter, okay?  
  
~Prolouge~  
  
Legend tells of a great evil.  
Long ago, the Digital World was peaceful. The inhabitants, creatures called Digimon, lived without war and destruction.   
It was because of the Guardians. The Guardians were six powerful digimon trusted with the safekeeping and health of the world. They kept the world in order and prevented any conflict.  
For years, they protected the digital world from evil. All was well.  
But one day, all of that was torn away.  
A darkness spread across the land, each digimon it touched was infected with its chaos.   
The six sensed what kind of evil they were facing.   
Verdiosmon, the fifth Guardian, was foolish enough to believe he could take on the source of this problem.   
He was infected. The six were very powerful, but had one weakness.   
They were all connected by the mind, able to think the same and communicate with each other without speaking.   
The evil spread through Verdiosmon making him go insane with the darkness in his mind. The madness quickly spread to the other Guardians like disease in a telepathic wave. Chaotic destruction instantly followed.  
Their order of peace was shatered. The digimon began to destory towns and cities and even themselves. The landscape changed dramticly. Oceans flowed over deserts and droughts overcame all once flurishing areas. Entire cities disappeared.  
But one gaurdian remained.  
Diennamon, the first gaurdian and most powerful kept some of her sanity. Without it, the world was more doomed then ever.  
She crawled endlessly, looking for some way to reverse what the corrupted gaurdians had done. Instead, she found the digimon that had overcome her. Verdiosmon, now powered by darkness was stronger than ever. He pointed his staff at the weakened Diennamon.  
"No! Don't..." She began, but her words were cut short. An amazing light passed over the world, drowning out all sound and all thought.  
"What is this?!" Verdiosmon screamed covering his ears.  
"The very thing that will save this world...." Diennamon wispered. Through the endless light, she saw five beams of light flying into the sky.... 


	2. A New Beginning

Note: This story is a re-write of my story, 'Neo Tamers, a new generation,' but I've made it better, so bear with me, okay? Please read and review...  
  
  
Did you ever have a dream?  
You know, one that you know will never come true?  
We all have.  
But, has your dream ever come true for real?  
I didn't think so.  
Welcome to the new digital world.  
Be careful what you wish for…  
  
  
.1.  
A New Beginning  
  
The bell rang at Kyoto jr. High school sounding the end of school and the start of summer vacation. Minako ran out of the school and proclaimed victory.   
"Yeah!" He yelled jumping in the air, "School's out!"  
"Man, settle down." his friend Steve said walking up behind him, "After eating school food all year, you don't have the energy to be jumping up and down."  
Minako looked to his side at the soccer field. A grin spread across his face. "Come on Steve!" He called back, "The soccer field is empty! We gotta organize a game!"  
Minako Tamura was 12 years old and just getting out of seventh grade. He never missed out on a chance to play soccer. He had dark brown hair wrapped up with a blue Bandana and a metalic-colored pair of goggles around that. Everyone wondered why he wore the goggles constantly, everyone just thought he was weird or trying to be funny. Of course, Minako was always joking around.  
Minako threw down his backpack and ran to get a ball. Steve ran after.  
Steve was the oppisite. He was hardly ever hyperactive like Minako, and he didn't tell jokes much either. But Steve was smart. He was the straight-A student of the eigth grade and didn't miss on a chance to show it when he could solve complicated long-division problems in a matter of seconds. Steve had spikey brown hair and brown eyes to match.  
Some kids gathered to play and Minako counted out teams. "Um...We're one short of two teams." He announced.  
"Where's Emily?" Steve said looking around.  
"Emily's not here?!" Minako was surprised. "But she's always here before we even are! Where is she?!"  
"I think I saw her behind the bleachers." A kid pointed out.  
Minako walked up to the bleachers and saw Emily sitting in the shade, and a shoebox laying in the grass beside her.  
He saw her digimon cards in her hands. She looked through them with a strangly blank stare on her face.  
The very thing that will save this world...save this world...save this world...  
Emily shook her head and looked up at Minako. Her brilliantly green eyes showed in the dim light.  
"Emily, what are you doing?" Minako asked looking at her funny.  
She stuffed the digimon cards back in the shoebox.  
"There's no time to be playing digimon cards now!" Minako complained. "You're holding up the soccer game!"  
"I'm not playing digimon." She said standing up. "You need two people to play the game. I'm just...looking at them."  
"Sheesh, what's with you?" Minako said raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing. It's just that...There's...something happening, or...is going to happen. I can feel it." Emily said quietly.  
"Well yah, there's something going on! The soccer game!!" he said ignoring the note of seriousness in her voice. "You're one of the best soccer players in the school...after me, but the game wouldn't be anything without you!"  
"Whatever." Emily said walking out onto the field.  
"I'm team captain!" Minako yelled. "I pick...Emily!"  
A few groans were heard. "Why does the other team always get Emily? She's the best player." Someone said.  
"Well, just because she's a girl doesn't make her a bad player." Minako said trying to be the hero.  
Emily rolled her eyes along with everyone else.  
The game began and Minako threw the ball into the middle. Emily smiled evily and ran at it. She doged around everyone and instantly scored a goal. There were groans from the other team.  
Minako's team easilly won. After the game, Steve and Minako ran up to Emily. "Wanna play digimon cards?" Minako said energeticly, "I just got some new cards, and I am now, offically unbeatable!"  
"No matter how good your cards are, I'll still beat you." Emily said with a smirk.   
The three went to Minako's appartment building for the game. They sat on the front steps.  
"Steve, you're the scorekeeper, how many games have I won so far?" Minako said cracking his knuckles.  
"Well, You haven't won a game yet." Said Steve thinking back.  
"Wha? Well, I'm just warming up!" Minako said putting down his first card.  
Steve pulled out his CD player and started listening.  
"A Chuumon? That's it?" Emily said looking at Minako's card.  
Minako put on his 'I am so beating you' face. "What? I just happen to have an effective stratagy this time."  
Minako was beaten in a matter of minutes.  
"Oh that's unfair!" said Minako waving his arms. "You always use a Sakuyamon card! It ruined my entire stratagy!"  
"Strategy?" She said laughing, "You used a Parrotmon with a hyper-wing card!"  
"So, what's wrong with that?" Minako asked angrily.  
"Parrotmon already has wings" She said slowly.  
"It was still a good stratgy..." He muttered.  
Emily looked through the appartment window to the clock in the lobby. "Oh, it's getting late!" She said quickly puting her cards back. "I really need to get home!"  
Steve looked up at the sky. "It's this dark out already? What time is it?"  
Emily rechecked the clock. "It's only 4:40. Weird."  
"Well," Minako said gathering his cards, "I guess all those recent storms have made it get darker."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Steve asked.  
"Dunno. The weather's getting weird."  
"Well, I have to get home now." Emily said going down the stairs to the street, "My aunt is going to kill me!"  
Emily paused on the steps.  
"What's wrong?" Minako asked.  
He saw that she was looking up into the sky. He looked up and gasped. "What the..."  
The deep blue sky was interupted by a large purple hole. Bolts of electricity came out of it and spread across the clouds. Lavender clouds swirled around surrounding the hole.  
"My CD player's all messed up!" Steve said from behind them. "It's sounds like static."  
"Forget that!" Minako yelled back. "Look at the sky!"  
Steve looked up and jumped back in surprise.  
"Like I said! The weather is getting weird!" Minako laughed to himself.  
Emily was still silent. "It's a digital portal." She said after a while.  
"A...digital portal?" Steve asked.  
"You mean a digiport?! A digimon portal?!!" Minako said loudly.  
Suddenly, the portal flared to life with a bright firey orange. Five small lights appeared inside.  
"What is it doing?" Steve asked stepping back a foot.  
The lights suddenly zoomed down. Minako looked up at one of the lights that was flying straight at him faster then he had time to react. He put his hands up in front of his face just before it went right through him. the light flew right into his hand and sent off smoke and sparks. He put his arms down and saw a thing of pure red light glowing in his hand. It formed into the shape of what looked like a cell phone, except smaller. The light dissappered and he was left with a small red and white device.  
"G-guys?" He stammered and looked back at Steve and Emily. The both had identical devices in their hands, Steve's green and Emily's blue.  
"What's going on?" Steve said slowly looking at his digivice.  
"I don't know..." Minako said fearfully. The screen on his digivice was still glowing slightly, and small bolts of electricity came out. The screen suddenly went blank.  
He looked over at Emily who was still silent. "It's a...digivice." She said then looked up at them.  
"A...Digivice?" Steve said, "But how?"  
  
Meanwhile, across town, Krissi Hiroshi was laying on her bed talking on the phone with her friend. "Like, yah! He is SO cute! Yah, yah..." Krissi looked out the window and dropped the phone.  
"Hey, are you there?" The voice on the phone said.  
Krissi trembled and picked it back up. "I gotta go..." She said, but the phone line seemed to be static. She ran outside and stared fearfully at the large hole in the sky.  
The fire orange portal shot out a bright lavender light at her. She fell backwards as she looked down at the Purple digivice in her hand.  
Two blocks away from her house, Tori Junko was sitting on the deck of his apartment on the fifth floor looking up at the sky wondering if anything exciting would happen anytime soon. It did. He gasped and fell out of his chair. An orange device came flying down and into his hand.  
Emily stared at her digivice for a long time. "This is really weird and everything, but I still have to be getting home."  
"Uh, me too." Steve said picking up his backpack. "See ya later, Minako." Minako was left alone on the steps of his apartment for a while, then he went in. He knew how weird this was, but he also knew he couldn't tell anybody if the device really was what he thought it was. 


End file.
